1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to universal serial bus (USB) on-the-go (OTG) devices, and particularly to a USB OTG device having a power mode switch function.
2. Description of Related Art
USB OTG devices, known as dual-role peripherals, can act as limited hosts or peripherals. When the USB OTG device acts as a limited host, the USB OTG device provides power to a peripheral connected to the USB OTG device. This power mode is regarded as a self-power mode. When the USB OTG device acts as a peripheral, the USB OTG device obtains power from a personal computer. This power mode is regarded as a bus-power mode. Therefore, it is desired to provide a USB OTG device capable of automatically switching the USB OTG device between the self-power mode and the bus-power mode.